Earphones are used in connection with radio receivers, CD players, telephones or the like. One conventional type of earphones has earmuffs which fit over the ears and are connected together by a spring that urges the earmuffs against the ears. Another conventional type of earphones is of the earplug type wherein earplugs extend into the respective ear canals. The earplugs have a configuration that can be universally worn by all persons. These prior art earphones allow outside sounds to enter the ears. While outside sounds are disturbing when listening to radio, CD player or the like, it is important to prevent outside sounds from entering the ears if the radio receiver is being used by a policeman, fireman or other official.